


A Girl's Got Needs

by issiefrancis



Series: Lay Lines [1]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issiefrancis/pseuds/issiefrancis
Summary: Erin walks in on Holtzmann masturbating. Need I say more? UPDATED!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I edited this to make it a bit longer and make it the prequel to my latest PWP haha. Also, the series title is a pun and NOT a misspelling. Hope y'all enjoy <3

Holtzmann is _really_ fucking sexually frustrated. She just wants Erin to kiss her, goddamnit. But Erin is straight, and Holtzmann is not in the habit of trying to "turn" girls, so she waits until she hears the door slam behind the others on their way out and then she goes to bed, planning to fix it herself.

She strips down to panties and an old MIT t-shirt and shuts her bedroom door. Vibrator – check. Porn – check. Door shut – double check.

She likes to start out by just watching, until the throbbing between her legs is distracting, and then she brings her hand down there and rubs her clit lightly through her panties. "Mmm-" She grunts at the contact, watching the red-head on screen throwing her head back and moaning.

Soon, her hips are bucking against her hand – she's been getting hot all day watching Erin; it doesn't take much to get her going. She kicks off her panties and switches on the vibrator. Bringing it against her already-sensitive clit elicits a moan of pleasure. She rubs it in circles, feeling how wet she is already.

She thinks about how Erin works with her hands and the way her prim butt stretches the fabric of her skirt when she bends over. Holtzmann shakes her head, distracted from her arousal by the guilt of masturbating over her colleague. She brings her attention back to the feeling of the vibrator on her clit and moans through her teeth. She drops her phone on the bed, still listening to the groans and dirty talk, and thumbs her hard nipple through her shirt.

"O-oh..." It's only been a few minutes, but she's close to the edge, all sweat and hard nipples and the scent of arousal. She brings the vibrator down and pushes it inside. She needs more stimulation, she's never going to come with just the vibrator, so she sucks her first two fingers and rubs them around her nipple. It feels good. She pinches it hard and rolls her hips up. She's close, just a few more seconds… She imagines Erin screaming her name as she comes, and moans.

"Holtzmann?" There's a knock at the door and suddenly it hits her. She clenches around the toy as waves of pleasure wash over her, curling her toes, making her moan again involuntarily.

She can't properly enjoy it because _there's someone at her door._ The second she's in control of her facilities, she jerks upright, desperately reaching for her phone to shut off the porn, the vibrator, and yanking the blanket up to cover herself.

The door opens and Erin is standing there silhouetted against the light of the lab.

"Are you okay?"

 _Oh, oh, I'm co-oming!_ Holtzmann was not successful in turning off the porn. "I'm fine!"

"Is that _porn_?" Erin steps forward, not back like Holtzmann wishes she would.

"Um-" Holtzmann finally shuts it down, flicking off the vibrator. "Yes?"

Erin laughs. It's unexpected. "I've been gone less than five minutes!"

"What can I say? A girl's got needs." She recovers enough to pick up her usual sarcastic tone and sit up. Bad idea. The vibrator clatters to the floor.

"Is that a _vibrator_?" Erin is laughing helplessly now. "I'm sorry, Holtz. It's just – we've just reached a new level of friendship."

Holtzmann crosses her arms across her still-erect nipples and starts laughing too. "We sure did."

Suddenly Erin stops laughing. "Is it bad that I think this is kind of hot?"

"You can join me if you want." Holtzmann is half-joking and half-not, but she keeps a flirty grin on her face so Erin can drop the issue if she wants.

Erin stands stock-still for a moment, and then crosses the room in three paces. She kisses Holtzmann full on the lips, pushing her up against the wall behind the bed.

Holtzmann breaks the kiss for a moment to say, "Jeez, Gilbert, didn't think you had it in you."

"I'd rather have you in me," Erin whispers huskily. Holtzmann starts laughing into Erin's shoulder.

"Wow."

"Sorry," Erin giggles.

"Do you really want to do this?" Holtzmann gently kisses her again, seeking undeniable confirmation.

Erin guides her hand to down to her panties in answer. Holtzmann cups Erin through her panties, then rubs her fingers on Erin's clit. Erin pushes forward, seeking more friction. Holtzmann takes a few moments to work out how Erin likes it. When Erin moans, she goes faster, then pulls her hand back. Erin whines.

"Hold on," Holtzmann says. She kisses Erin hard on the lips, lying her back on the bed so she can properly get her off. She unzips Erin's knee-length skirt and tugs it off, smirking at the stain of wetness on the crotch of her panties. Erin blushes at Holtzmann's look. "Fuck, that's hot," Holtzmann states, leaning down and kissing Erin's thighs.

Erin stiffens up.

"You okay, Er?" Holtzmann sits up immediately, removing her hands from their position on either side of her hips.

"Can we not do that?" Erin says awkwardly.

"Oral?" Holtzmann crawls back up the bed. "Yeah, that's fine. Would you like me to keep going with other things?"

Erin nods, taking Holtzmann's hand and bringing it back down to her clit. Holtzmann smiles and kisses her gently. "Tell me if there's anything you don't like." She slips her hand inside Erin's panties. "You're so wet." She drags a finger up from Erin's vagina to her clit and uses the lubrication to rub it in slow circles, speeding up as Erin moans.

"I've been thinking about you all day," Erin responds. " _Oh_."

Holtzmann goes faster, watching the way Erin's hair sticks to her forehead as she bucks her hips against Holtzmann's hand. " _Jillian._ " Her hand comes up and grips Holtzmann's hair.

Holtzmann can feel herself getting even more turned on and her strokes stutter for a moment. She wants to touch herself, but resists the urge and distracts herself by kissing Erin's neck, eliciting tiny moans from her.

Erin pushes against Holtzmann's hand, lifting a hand to her own nipple and rubbing it aggressively. The sight of it is so hot that Holtzmann has to close her eyes for a second so that she can concentrate on getting Erin off.

"Are you okay with penetration?" Holtzmann asks clinically.

Erin huffs out a laugh. "God, yes." At the consent, Holtzmann slips a finger inside Erin, stroking her g-spot gently. Erin groans deeply, tugging at Holtzmann's hair. " _More_." 

Holtzmann adds another finger and then Erin's hand is yanking harder at Holtzmann's hair and she's screaming quietly. " _Jillian, Jill-_ I'm coming! _"_

Holtzmann can feel Erin clenching around her and she strokes a few times to help her come down.

" _Jesus,_ Holtzmann." She wipes a sweaty hand across her face and exhales.

"Thank you," Holtzmann whispers, kissing her on the mouth.

"Thank _you_ ," Erin giggles, pulling her in close. She reaches down to Holtzmann's clit, rubbing gently.

Holtzmann had not planned on coming again, but Erin's touch has her wetter than she can remember being in recent history, so she nods once. Erin slips her hand inside Holtzmann's panties and starts out slow, soon building up speed at Holtzmann's encouraging moans and pleading. "Please, Erin, you're so hot," she moans out. Erin's hand feels so fucking good, stimulating everywhere she needs.

Erin pushes inside her, bringing her other hand down to continue stimulating her clit. It's too much for Holtzmann, and she comes again, feeling Erin's fingers gently stroking her g-spot as she comes down.

" _Jesus_ , Er." Holtzmann finally reaches down and gently tugs Erin's hands away, too sensitive from her orgasm to handle the touching. Erin wipes her hands on the sheets and then lies down beside Holtzmann.

Then she suddenly sits up. "Was this a one-time thing?" She looks entirely serious, and Holtzmann brushes a strand of hair out of her face.

"Not if you don't want it to be."

"I don't." Erin blinks slowly, and when she sees the grin on Holtzmann's face, relaxes.

Holtzmann opens her arms and Erin lies back down, curling into her body. She leans over and kisses Erin softly. Erin kisses her back with equal tenderness and Holtzmann melts a little inside. "Do you want to sleep here?"

"Yes, please." Erin rolls over. "Be the big spoon?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Holtzmann wraps an arm over Erin's stomach. "Why did you come back?" she says curiously.

"I was going to ask you to go for coffee with me."

"Like a _date_?" Holtzmann teases, tickling her stomach.

"Yes!" Erin squeaks, trying to roll away.

"Just to be clear," Holtzmann says seriously. "I would say yes. And this is me asking if you'll date me."

"You could have just said that, you know," Erin laughs. "And yes. Of course."

They share another sweet kiss before falling asleep together.


End file.
